drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
CSDYNE
Recuerda que en Inciclopedia se pueden crear muchos artículos nuevos al día, pero de todos esos, muy pocos sobreviven y el resto es mandado a la hoguera. ¡Esperamos que esto no te suceda! Para evitarlo sigue la siguiente guía. Esto es Inciclopedia, no la Wikipedia Aquí nosotros no escribimos nuestros artículos con “la verdad” (o el conocido “Punto de vista neutral”), aquí la cosa más importante es que tus artículos sean graciosos y divertidos. Lo que resulta gracioso puede variar de lector en lector, sin embargo hay muchos errores muy comunes que hacen a un artículo más estúpido que divertido en la gran mayoría de los casos que es conveniente tener en cuenta y que detallamos a continuación. Invierte un poco de tu tiempo Si has pasado diez segundos escribiendo, quizás le guste a diez personas. Si has pasado diez minutos, a centenares. La cantidad de trabajo necesaria para escribir un artículo divertido y extenso puede estar en igualdad con Wikipedia. La calidad de nuestros artículos varía. Ser una gran parodia, no significa que nuestro estándar de calidad deba ser menor. Recuerda; Calidad ante cantidad (¿o era al revés?). Evita las chorradas (divagues, alucinaciones, y otras fantasías) A menudo son más divertidas las historias cercanas a la realidad que las ficticias. Si tienes esto presente cuando escribas, seguro que el resultado será mucho mejor. *Ejemplo: “El Chavo del 8 es un guerrero interestelar del Diablo II que fue abortado por su padre a la tercera semana de embarazo.” Muy estúpido. *Otro ejemplo: “El Chavo del 8 es un actor de TV mexicano conocido por su carrera en la Secundaria de Patrullas en California después de su retiro de la compañía televisiva que necesita rubias tontas.” Gracioso (?) porque está más apegado a la realidad. El Chavo si trabajó en la TV durante un tiempo. Fusionándolo con un poco de ficción, el resultado es una mejor comedia. Un artículo más largo, pero inteligentemente elaborado, es mejor que muchas pequeñas historias sin sentido alguno. No tenemos tiempo como para gastar nuestras fuerzas en algo que no tenga sentido. Sabemos que las historias absurdas están de moda, pero debemos procurar subir el índice de indiferencia con el que cuenta nuestra sociedad. Evita las listas aleatorias para que te mande una patada voladora.]]Un ejemplo muy común de chorradas que uno puede crear en un segundo, que no exigen ningún ingenio ni originalidad y que no tienen ninguna gracia, son las listas aleatorias de personajes famosos. Evita las listas al estilo de Amigos de Fulano de tal, Enemigos de Fulanito de tal, Personas que han logrado escribir listas estúpidas, etc. Si tienes la necesidad imperiosa de hacer una de estas listas y crees que en tu artículo sí pueden quedar graciosas, al menos que tengan algo relevante a la lista y distinto y no sólo los ya abusados como Chuck Norris y George Bush. Encárgate de vigilar el artículo periódicamente para que otros estúpidos no te lo arruinen. Para más información sobre el uso apropiado de las listas consulta el manual de estilo. Ser tonto, insípido o grosero no tiene porqué hacerte divertido *En muchas bromas cojas de fórmula, y en ejemplos raros, el ser tonto es lo que hace que algunas bromas sean divertidas. Pero no hay razón para hacer las referencias insípidas en cada oración. No, no es generalmente divertido, especialmente si tu artículo es eliminado al día siguiente. Ven con algo original, o por lo menos puesto de una manera original, a menos que confíes en el factor de choque. *Ser grosero no es sinónimo de ser divertido. Putear o insultar como un marinero no te hace gracioso. Incluir referencias a las zonas erógenas y a la actividad sexual cada dos palabras, puede demostrar que eres un púber con más hormonas que neuronas, pero no te hace divertido. Guarda las groserías y las referencias sexuales para los casos en los que realmente aporten al humor. Lo mismo con las referencias sobre drogas y materia fecal. *Escribir como un niño que no sabe qué es la ortografía o la redacción no ayuda a hacer un artículo más divertido o informal. De hecho, pierde gracia. Lo mismo ocurre si no cumples con las demás formalidades del Manual de estilo. Evita los clichés Muchas definiciones poco creativas siguen estas fórmulas repetidas hasta la saciedad. Por supuesto, hay ocasiones en que el uso de tales fórmulas puede dar buenos resultados, pero en general simplemente es una forma rápida y repetida de intentar agregar contenido sin antes pensar en algo creativo. Ejemplo: El fútbol fue inventado por Darth Vader al querer enfrentar al lado oscuro con la fuerza Ejemplo 2: George W. Bush es un comunista altamente liberal dedicado a los derechos del homosexual. (no divertida, aunque mejor que la anterior) Procura no relacionar todo texto o historia con Star Wars o Microsoft. Hay todo un mundo ahí afuera... De la misma forma, nombrar a Chuck Norris en tu artículo no lo convierte automáticamente en un artículo gracioso. En su caso ya es algo cansino, así intenta ser más original. Lo mismo se puede decir sobre La Innombrable, dominar el mundo, Tio1.jpg, George Bush, Miguel de Cervantes. Si rellenas tu artículos con referencias a todos ellos, no habrá forma de conseguir que lo borren más rapido. No usar frases autorreferentes dentro de artículos que no lo son A menos que sea muuuuuuuuuuuuuy gracioso Pero dudamos mucho que pueda llegar a serlo ¿Te gustaría que a uno de tus impecables artículos lo llenaran con AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAA? ¿O que le pongan código binario por todo el contenido y que después lo nominen a VPB y se pierda todo lo que has escrito? Por favor, no queremos más. Cuidado con el sarcasmo Decir claramente lo que es obvio de una manera sarcástica es más producto de un ser humano resentido que de alguien divertido. No te alejes demasiado de la verdad, y lo principal, no muestres que estás enojado con el mundo. El sarcasmo cuando no es producto de un enojo, es sutil y puede dar excelentes resultados... (sírvase frío). Evita el humor interno Que sea divertido para ti y unos cuantos amigos más, al resto del mundo le importa un carajo. Por favor, no incluyas bromas que sólo entiendan unas pocas personas. Trata de hablar de temas generales, o de usar bromas internas a la Inciclopedia en sí (como por ejemplo las citas de Oscar Wilde o de Miguel de Cervantes). Usa las fotos sabiamente Una foto es el genial complemento para una buena broma. Pero sólo si esta bien hecha. En general las cosas hechas en MS Paint no están bien hechas (perdón, Bill) excepto cuando su fin sea estar mal hechas, en cuyo caso están bien hechas... ¿o no? Tómate tu tiempo en trucar bien una foto. Es un trabajo arduo, y para ello tienes un gama de programas que puedes utilizar, como Gimp o Photoshop. Algo muy importante que también remite al artículo 6 del presente documento es que no plagies, es decir, no saques fotos de internet, aunque estés 100% seguro de que nadie más la ha visto. (Es decir, no ocupes Google para buscar una imagen divertida y agregarla sin modificarla) No plagies ¿Viste algo extremadamente divertido en la televisión, el cine, un libro, los periódicos o cualquier otro medio? Por favor, ¡no lo repitas! Tampoco sirve que lo resumas o selecciones las partes que más te gustan. Puedes, en cambio, agregar cosas más divertidas aún para que no sea técnicamente plagio, o hacer una broma de la broma misma. Resumen *Recuerda la primera regla. Algo coherente y cercano a la verdad es mucho más divertido que el sinsentido en la gran mayoría de los casos. *Trata de darle a tu escritura un estilo consistente. En general el parecer serio es más divertido que el tratar de ser divertido. Por ejemplo, imitar el estilo académico de escribir artículos en enciclopedias para hablar de algo completamente ridículo tiene mucho mejor resultado que el simplemente hablar de algo ridículo. *Dedícale tiempo a tus artículos. El humor, como el arte, es 1% inspiración y 99% transpiración. Esfuérzate por ser original y no te limites deparramar groserías y a repetir clichés. Por favor ayuda y contribuye a esta graciosa Inciclopedia. Gracias por tomar tu preciado tiempo para leer este manual, aunque te va a servir en el futuro. MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Véase también *'Preguntas Frecuentes'. Más lectura fundamental para novatos. *Para que no te quedes sin inspiración *Manual de estilo *How to be funny and not just stupid. En inglés pero muy útil y completo.